


1000x

by GirlFromTheMoon



Category: Fifthharmony - Fandom, camren
Genre: Camren - Freeform, F/F, Romance, Summer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlFromTheMoon/pseuds/GirlFromTheMoon
Summary: Summer starts and Camila goes to her parents 'private' beach house with her two best friends Dinah and Ally. She then met Lauren who saved her from almost 'drowning' caused by her clumsiness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Camila**

     "Mila! Don't forget the keys" Simu told Camila who groaned and returned inside the house to retrieve the house key  
     "Thanks mom" She mumbled and kissed her mother’s cheek and Sinu patted my back "Be careful, mija" she whispered and Camila nodded  
     "Don't worry mama" she told her "Dj and ally are coming with me.. so I think everything is going to be just fine.”  
     "Just fine" she smiled " also tell them not to burn our beach house, okay?"  
     Mila frowned and remembered that time when  Dinah 'accidentally' burned our kitchen because she was trying to cook. Meanwhile, ally was just laughing at Dinah while looking for the fire extinguisher.  
     "Gracias mami for allowing us..I really love you" She said and gave her a hug "You're welcome" her mother replied and hugged back  
After a minute, someone knocked the door loudly and She knew it was trouble (Dinah and ally).  
     "MILAAA!" Dinah called loudly meanwhile ally whispered loudly after laughing of course   "Shhh! Dinah shut your mouth"  
     Camila rolled her eyes "go to your friends, karla before they break our house" Sinu said and she flinched.. she didn’t like her first name and preceded to open the door when Dinah fell down on the floor with a loud thud.    "Ow!" She grumbled then ally laughed at her..again  
     "Guys wake up we're here" Camila announced as she hurried to get out from the Van and thanked her uncle; Ally mumbled and woke up then shaked Dinah the fuck out . Dinah screamed and slapped ally who groaned loudly  
     Camila chuckled and breathed in the ocean air, feeling pleased she grabbed her bag and walked towards the house leaving ally and Dinah behind who was still arguing about waking her up as peacefully like an angel ally should be.  
     She opened the door and got in Deja Vu the simple pastel blue paint and the big window glass showing the view of the ocean that held memories of her and her abuela when she was a child. "Oh wow" Dinah said "it's beautiful in here" Camila jumped and faced her friend who smirked a little  
     "Mom said not to break my house" She told them seriously  
     "I didn't do anything, though" Dinah pouted and ally appeared behind her and yelled "Yes you did! You nearly burned mila's kitchen"  
     Dinah sighed and raised her hands "okay okay" she giggled quietly "I'm going out for a swim"

     "Okay, careful walz" she said looking at her   “you know you might drown or get eaten by a shark.” Camila nodded, grinning like an idiot her friend was worried which only happened sometimes and got out then Camila stumbled a bit before reaching the door, tripping on nothing.  
     "I said be careful!" She heard Dinah yell but ignored her as she took off her slippers as she arrived at the shore. She dropped her towel along with her phone and ran towards the sea water and hummed feeling the warm water then dived

     A few moments later she got a bit bored and swam farther towards a old lighthouse. When she arrived she climbed up, finally reaching on the shore but then slipped on some slimy substance she fell down and passed out.

     "Oh jesus.. you okay?" Someone was shaking her, She lazily opened my eyes and saw a girl with beautiful sea-green eyes looking down at me with a worried expression.  “No baby, Just Camila not Jesus.” She grinned like an idiot  
     "Don't worry Camila you're in my cabin" she laughed softly "you fell down back to the water..so I saved you"  
     "I drowned?" Her grin faded, maybe she should have listened to Dinah, She felt her head ache  
     "Not really" she said then licked her lips feeling uncomfortable "Who are you, my saviour?" She asked a small smile playing on her lips  
     She looked at me and scratched the back of her neck "Lauren" she smiled back “Lauren Jauregui.”  
     She looked down on her clothes expecting that she was still wearing a bikini but instead she was wearing a hoodie and some pajamas. She looked at Lauren who blushed a bit  
     “You were shivering, so I dressed you up.” She explained and ran her fingers through her black hair “I didn’t took your bikini off or something.”  
     Camila chuckled “okay okay.”  
     After a few moments of silence of them staring "I-i should bring you back home your family and friends might be worried and all" she said and gave her a small smile  
     "Yes you should my friends would freak out and think that I am eaten by a shark or something!" Camila said giggling a bit  
     Lauren chuckled "okay camz stand up" she stood up feeling a bit pain on her right thigh and winced and Lauren looked at her with a worried expression again, she held my wrist    "tell me where it hurts?" She asked  
     "My right thigh hurts" she pouted and Lauren bit her lip thinking about something  
     "Do you want me to carry you?" She proposed and wondered Camila felt her cheeks reddened "no it's fine I'm fine" Lauren shrugged and nodded

     Lauren walked slowly while she wrapped an arm around Camila and saw her bike "oh cool" She grinned "are you one of those bad guys that hang on the alleys?" She teased  
     "Uh no camz" she frowned not really wanting that idea  
     "Camz?" Camila asked feeling amused  
     "Your new nickname" she said like it’s no biggie, so Camila paused and thought about giving a cute nickname for a hot girl she said "Okay lo"  
     She faked grimaced on her nickname and rode her bike and turned her head to Camila who was obviously checking her out "hop in, camzi.”  
     After some times Camila was telling Lauren where her house was they arrived and finally parked her bike in front of her house. They got down and Lauren looked around with interest   She grabbed her hand and Lauren yelped and together walked towards the entrance of the house  
     Camila opened the door then saw ally and Dinah taking loudly about her they saw her they sighed loudly and Dinah gasped dramatically then eyed Lauren like she was a diamond which is true.  
     "Mila!" Ally ran towards her and gave camila a bear hug, Lauren awkwardly moved farther from her to give them space.  
     "Wow mila you were gone for like 4 hours and you found a girlfriend already" Dinah said which caused Lauren to choke while Camila laughed  
     "She's not my girlfriend dinah" She said and ally looked at Lauren  
     "I'm Lauren Jauregui" she said smiling a bit to my friends introducing herself.  
     "Hot name" Dinah said "I'm Dinah Jane and that's ally" she pointed at ally who was smiling at something Lauren blushed and looked down "I should go back, it's getting late"  
     "You sure, lo?" Camila asked her and she mumbled a yes; Camila pushed ally a bit and walked towards lauren and whispered "can I have your number?"  
     She could feel Lauren smile "sure" and brought out a sharpie pen and wrote her number on her palm.  
     "There ya go" she said and looked at Camila one more time "bye guys"  
     "Bye Lauren" they said  
     "Bye lo" Camila said and smiled at her widely  
     "Bye camz" she reciprocated

 


	2. 1000x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ll see

**Lauren**

     As Lauren left she could feel her phone vibrate and took it out and smiled

**09:08pm  
From: Unknown: it's Camila, jauregui**

**09:08 pm  
To: Camz : hey**

     She placed her phone back to her pocket and started the bike and travelled back to her cabin. When she arrived she received another text from the one and only Camila

**09:15 pm  
From: Camz: have you eaten?**

**09:16 pm  
To: Camz: not yet, just arrived**

**09:17 pm  
From: Camz: oh okay eat now**

**09:18 pm  
To: Camz: yes ma'am**

**09:18 pm  
From: Camz: okay ttyl**

     She smiled again and decided to get an apple from the refrigerator and took a bite, turned on the TV and watched some cartoons. She felt her phone vibrate again silently hoping it was Camila.

**09:25 pm  
From: mani: Lauren can I come over to your cabin tomorrow?**

**09:25 pm  
To: mani: sure,why?**

**09:26 pm  
From: mani: it's soo boring and it's summer vacation**

**09:27 pm  
To: mani: okay okay **

**09:28 pm  
From: mani: thanks laur**

     She placed her phone on the table and continued to eat her apple. Then out of nowhere; She started to think about Camila, she looks so perfect so cute her lips were nice and pouty. Her chocolate brown eyes were interesting and everything She wanted to look at those eyes for as long as she could.

     She stared at the dark open sea and yawned a bit, it was so cold that she started to shiver even though she was wearing a hoodie and her leather jacket. She felt bored and decided to text camila to see if she's still awake.

**1:16 am  
To: Camz: hi camz**

**1:17 am  
From: Camz** **: lo? Why you awake**

**1:17 am  
To: Camz: The question is.. why are you awake?**

**1:18 am  
From: Camz: hey! I asked first :-(**

**1:18 am  
To: Camz: can’t sleep**

**1:19 am  
From: Camz: overwhelmed cause you saw me *smirk smirk***

**1:19 am  
To: Camz: maybe ;-) how about you?**

**1:20 am  
From: Camz: I’m reading**

**1:20 am  
To: Camz: reading what?**

**1:21 am  
From: Camz: How to sleep after meeting Lauren Jauregui**

     She laughed loudly and rubbed her eyes to notice that she might sound like a psycho who’s torturing someone early in the morning.

**1:22am  
To: Camz: you’re making me crazy.. I’m laughing so loudly and it’s early, camz**

**1:22 am  
From: Camz: crazy in love, lo? ;-)**

**1:23 am  
To: Camz: stop making laugh :D**

**1:23 am  
From: Camz: that’s my job (: now rest up lolo**

**1:24 am  
To: Camz: fine :-(**

**1:24 am  
From: Camz: goodnight **

**1:25 am  
To: Camz: goodnight camzi**

smiling, she slept.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll updated every day or two (:


	3. 1000x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ll see

**Mila**

07:09 am

     She woke up and looked at her phone and received no messages from Lauren, She felt a bit disappointed...Maybe she's still sleeping, She thought   
     Camila ran towards the kitchen and grabbed a banana and ate it. Oh, how I love bananana , She sang in her head   
     "Good morning" Dinah said and She yelped   
     "What the fuck!" She cursed loudly “Jesus Christ.”  
     "Chill mila" Dinah laughed and grabbed a banana then ate it “still early and you’re calling Jesus to notice your sins.”  
     "Hey don't eat my bananas!" She pouted  
     "It's better to share according to Jesus " she smirked "So spill about jauregui and share her to me"  
     She frowned "I don't like sharing."  
     She smirked like she noticed something going on between them "damn you lucky lil shit you got yourself a hot girl"   
     "I'm straight" She stated feeling like she lied   
     "Sure jan " she said easing her eyebrows "so you don't mind if I date your lo?"   
     Camila shrugged and stared at her unfinished banana   
     Ally yawned loudly which caused them to look at her.  
     "Morning" she said and smiled like a cute baby angel  
     "Morning" we said in unison   
     "What's for breakfast?" Ally's asked  
     "Banana?" Dinah said pointing at the bananas   
     "Nooo don't eat them they are mine" She said   
     “Like jauregui.” Dinah smirked and Camila choked   
     "Cereal?" Ally asked giggling   
     "Yes eat cereal instead of my bananas"    Camila nodded while her face was soo red. Ally nodded, She finished her banana and took a shower upstairs. She saw her phone vibrate and looked at her phone

**07:31 am  
From: jauregui: morning camzi, Slept well? [sent a picture]**

     Camila’s jaw dropped at seeing her picture

**07:34 am  
To: jauregui: morning beautiful, yep and you just woke up?**

**07:35 am  
From: jauregui: yes ;-)**

     She looked at her picture again Lauren looks so damn hot and cute

**07:38 am  
From: jauregui: what you doing camz?**

**07:38 am  
To: jauregui: about to shower**

**07:39 am  
From: jauregui: send noods**

     She gasped and felt herself blush at her sudden texts

**07:39 am  
From: jauregui: kidding camzie.. though it’s fine if you’ll send**

**07:40 am  
To: jauregui: damn you lo**

**07:40 am  
From: jauregui: wait...you actually going to? :-0**

**07:41 am  
To: jauregui: nO**

     She touched her cheeks they were still so warm and continued to shower ignoring the texts from Lauren. After showering She changed to some denim pants and white shirt.

**07:42 am  
From: jauregui: oh okay**

**07:50 am  
From: jauregui: camzieee**

**08:00 am  
From: jauregui: Camila I was kidding. Sorryy**

**08:09 am  
To: jauregui: I was showering lo**

**08:09 am  
From: jauregui: ohhh but okay**

     "Mila, can we go somewhere it's soo boring" Dinah said while ally was playing on Super Mario Kart  
     "Ally is enjoying herself go join her" Camila said   
     "You're no fun, I wanted to get me hot guys I mean cmon mila it's summer" Dinah explained   
     She snickered "I'm meeting someone"

**08:14 am  
To: jauregui: lolo can I meet you somewhere?**

**08:14 am  
From: jauregui: yeah, missed me?**

**08:15 am  
To: jauregui: maybe...I'm kinda bored and my friends are whiners**

**08:15 am  
From: jauregui: I'm picking you up. Hold on camz**

**08:16 am  
To: jauregui: okay laur**

     "Mila! Karla!" Dinah kept calling her "why you always on your phone"   
     "Lauren and I are going out" She said ignoring her tantrum   
     "Can I go with you? Ally is ignoring me" she pleaded  
     “And be the third wheel?” She smirked and Dinah smacked her arm

**08:19 am  
To: jauregui: can Dinah come she's bored too**

**08:20 am  
From: jauregui:sure**

     "She's fine with you going" she said "you better behave Dinah"

     Dinah clapped her hands and smiled evily, camila ran her fingers through her hair and checked her reflection on the mirror.  
     "Nervous much?" Dinah chuckled   
     "Am not" Camila said and crossed her arms and Dinah just shrugged

     Later on, a car arrived and waved at her Lauren smiled and waved back she then noticed someone was with her  
    who was she? She thought  
     Lauren got out and the same thing with the person with her, Camila looked at Dinah but Dinah was just eyeing Lauren.  
     "Hey camz and Dinah this is normani my best friend" she said   
     Camila sighed in relief "Nice to meet you normani" She said and shaked hands with her  Lauren looked at our hands and frowned a bit.   
     "Nice to meet you too Camila" she smiled “heard soo much about you.”  
     "Nice to meet you" Dinah said and shaked hands with normani, Camila looked at Lauren who was already looking at her. She quickly looked away and felt her cheeks reddened.  
     "Let's go now" Lauren cleared her throat and they did what she'd said  
     She stumbled but Lauren caught her "you okay?" She asked silently   
     "Yes, thanks" Camila squeeked Lauren gave her a small smile   
     "I call the shotgun!" Mani yelled and ran  
      Guess I'm stuck with Dinah..again, She thought

     She sat down back at the passengers seat with Dinah playing with her phone and Camila looked at the rear-view mirror and saw Lauren’s green eyes looking at hers, she quickly looked away. Camila bit her lip then looked down at her lap.  
     “So after we eat..where do we go?" Mani asked breaking the silence  
     "Watch movies?" Dinah suggested "like horror"  
     "Eat again" She mumbled since She didn't like to watch horror movies   
     "I'll go with you" Lauren spoke, She looked at the rear-view mirror and met her beautiful eyes and She smiled, she reciprocated.   
     "Oookay then mani and I would watch horror movies then" Dinah said   
     "Okay" mani said smirking   
     Dinah then leaned in near to her ear and whispered "mani is cute"  
Oh thank god she got over Lauren, She thought   
     "I agree, she's all yours" She whispered back then they giggled   
     "What you guys talking about?" Mani asked turning her head towards them  
     "Nothing" Dinah said and smiled at her Camila smiled to herself and looked out on the window

     We then arrived at a eatery and got out then Lauren walked towards her "What's going on?" She asked feeling quite nervous   
     "Dinah likes mani" She told her silently then Lauren smiled feeling relieved  
     "She got over me that easily?" She asked jokingly with a stupid grin on her face  
    "I guess so" Camila chuckled and she laughed  

    "okay, princess" she held her hand "I gotta hold you..you might fall down again"   
     "I don't have to worry, lo" She said softly "you are always there to catch me when I fall"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll updated every day or two (:

**Author's Note:**

> I love Camren they fucked me up


End file.
